


Unasked

by Glinda



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doomed Relationship, F/F, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment in another universe between two people who know exactly what the other is going through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unasked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sam_janet ficathon.

There are billions of different universes, billions of different futures, potential or otherwise. Not every single decision creates a new one but any one of them might. Sam's not sure what set of circumstances brought them together. Which confluence of events led to her sitting in the medical bay of some other universe facing a Janet who'd loved as she'd loved and lost as she'd lost. Who'd looked her and just known, and worse known that it didn't change a thing.

The kisses are soft and tender, repeated attempts at mapping to indelible memory the other's lips, as though it would make up for there never being any more. Focusing on the little details the way they were too busy enjoying the moment to do they last time they kissed their own versions of each other. The rough blue serge of dress uniforms beneath their hands keeps them anchored; keeps them from forgetting that this time is fleeting and will end far too soon. That they could be interrupted at any moment.

Refusing to let the despair and desperation that bubbles under the surface taint this moment for either of them, they ignore the too long moments where one or other of them has to breathe through a sob that wants to rise out of their chest and choke them. Or bite their tongue against the request they can never make of each other. There will be time enough for tears and regrets later, this is all they have together so they have to make the best of it.

They both have responsibilities in their own universe, both have homes and families that need them, that they couldn't contemplate leaving behind. They both have jobs that they love and that define them, they are both at war and they cannot and will not give up the fight for their home, even if they fight in very different ways. It's who they both are, they understand that about themselves and forgive it in each other. So Janet doesn't ask her to stay and Sam doesn't ask her to come with her. Instead they take their stolen moment and walk away.

Breaking each other's hearts one last time as they do.  



End file.
